Tiger's Dawn
by Adamantium Dragoness
Summary: Lately Danny's been having strange dreams. What if the dreams weren't even dreams at all, but memories? Join Danny as he discovers the past he never had and learns to cope with his new future. Rated T just to be safe!
1. Prologue

Hey Everybody! This is my first story so be easy on me! So you know this is the prologue so it's supposed to be short. I promise that the other chapters will be longer than this.

Also the 'hooded figure's' identity will be revealed in time. She is an OC of mine! So if anyone would like to use her **PLEASE **ask first!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

Well except 'the hooded figure'

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

On a moon lit street, a cloaked figure was bowed over a delicately wrapped package. Careful not to wake the baby, the figure hustled, looking to find a safe home for the boy. Looking down at the child, the figure marveled at his raven black hair.

A twig snapped behind, causing the figure to quicken its pace. More rushed than before, the figure desperately searched for a suitable home for the child.

Coming upon a brick house with a giant neon sign connected to it, the figure mentally searched the house's inhabitants.

Sleeping in a room upstairs was a couple together in bed. Not far was a young girl that was, as well, asleep. Coming to the doorstep, a pale hand reached through the cloaks sleeve and removed the hood, revealing a woman with hair as dark as the boy's. Smiling sadly, she placed the boy on the house's doorstep. Bending over, she gently kissed the boy on the forehead.

"Farewell, my son," she whispered as she ran a careful hand through his hair. Closing her eyes, she said, "I will always love you, my child." Waking up from his sleep, the boy cooed at his mother. Holding her boy for a moment longer, she quietly sang to her baby.

"Lay down your head

And I'll sing you a lullaby

Back to the years of loo-lee-lie-lay

And I'll sing you to sleep

And I'll sing you tomorrow

Bless you with love

For the road that you go," after humming the rest she kissed his forehead as she reluctantly set him down.

"I'll love you, my son, for always and forever." Cooing, the boy held on to her finger. Careful not to release the boy's grip, she knocked until she heard footsteps. Kissing him one last time she released her finger, and walked away, tears gleaming on her cheeks.

Hearing her boy's cries broke her heart, but it was for his protection. Not wanting to see her boy handed off to strangers, she hurried away before her heart would shatter more.

"Good bye, my son," she whispered as she silently cried and was swallowed up by the darkness of night.

* * *

><p>ALRIGHT! How did I do? Tell me what you think, perhaps in a review?<p>

P.S. I would like to see if you guys can guess what song I had her sing.** (I don't own the song!)**

Who ever get's it right gets free cyber cookies!


	2. Chapter 1

I'm back! Sorry it took awhile to update, I've been sick and in bed. It has been just freakin' peachy! (NOT REALLY!)

Anyways thanks to Fluehatraya, writers-block-Bgone, and Oak Leaf Ninja for reviewing. I did enjoy them and you three were very nice and welcoming!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! <strong>Not even the computer I am typing on!

* * *

><p>Waking up from the strange dream, Danny Fenton sat up. Groaning and rubbing his eyes, he looked at his clock. 3 am. Nice. Falling backwards on his bed, he yanked the blankets onto him.<p>

He's been having this strange dream for three continuous nights. And no matter how hard he tried to forget the heartbroken woman in his dream, he couldn't. It was like he knew her. And the baby looked like the younger version of Danny in his parents' photo album. Danny couldn't have been adopted; his parents would have told him if he was, right?

But then, he keeps hid secrets from them. And if his dream is a memory why would his 'mother' leave him like that. There has to be a reason why. She looked so hurt to leave him there.

Sighing, Danny turned over.

The most disturbing thing was that she had the same blue eyes and black hair that he had. It was like looking into a mirror. Well, a mirror that made you look older, taller, and a girl.

Tossing and turning until his alarm went off; Danny had finally gotten out of bed. After getting dressed, he headed off downstairs.

Pulling out the ingredients necessary to make a bowl of cereal, he sat down at the table, and started eating.

After eating a few mouthfuls of cereal, he heard the soft footsteps of his mother.

"Morning, Sweet-heart. You're up early."

Nodding, Danny pretended to read the back of the cereal box while trying to find the courage to ask his mom _the_ question.

'_Come on, Fenton! You fight ghosts for a hobby! Compared to that, asking your mom a stupid question should be as easy as fighting The Box Ghost!'_

Sighing, Danny began, "Mom?"

"Yes, Dear."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, Sweetie. But sure go ahead."

"Would you answer it truthfully?"

"Of course, Dear!"

"Am I adopted?"

"Maddie froze for a moment. "Why would you ask that? Did someone tell you that you were? Tell me the truth."

"I keep having this dream, it's about me, I think, and a hooded lady.

Danny's mother pulled up a chair and sat down, "Tell me about it, Danny."

Taking a deep breath Danny started, "In my dream I'm watching a hooded figure carry a baby down our street. It's looking at the houses and is hurrying. When it gets to our door it takes off the hood and it's a lady. She had ice blue eyes and hair the same color as mine.

"She's says thing's and sings to the baby."

"What did she say?" Maddie asked.

"Just that she would love him forever and that she was sorry. The song was pretty, though." Danny paused, "Then she left him there on the doorstep. She was crying really hard too." Finishing softly, he added, "It was like she had no choice."

"Danny, before I answer your question, I must show you something," getting up Danny followed his mother downstairs into the lab.

Coming to a safe in the wall, his mother typed a musical code into the keypad. Swinging the door open Maddie reached in and grabbed four things; a baby blue blanket, a stuffed toy dragon, a piece of paper, and a VHS tape.

Quietly going to the house's security system she placed the tape into the player. Turning the screen, he watched as the scene from his dream play out.

"That's her," he exclaimed.

"Here," Maddie handed Danny the paper. "To answer your question, yes you were adopted. We found this with you when we found you on our doorstep."

Unfolding it carefully, Danny began reading the beautiful calligraphy,

_'To whom it may concern-_

_I apologize for placing the responsibilities of a child on your hands. But I must explain the reasons for the drastic measures I had to take. My son and I have been chased after for far too long. I must not say what has been following us in fear that it leads him here. I have placed my son here to protect him and hopefully safely lead away our persecutor. If you are accepting the role of his guardian, I will have the papers necessary sent to you._

_ He has his favorite toy and blanket with him. His favorite foods are apples and most meats. Please keep my little my little Daniel safe, cared for, and loved. I hope that someday I can repay you and see my son before the hands of Hades have claimed me. Tell him that I will always love him and that I shall miss him terribly. _

_Thank You,_

_Peaceful noble one who was of enduring strength.'_

The note was finished off with a marking that looked like a cross with a tear drop on top.

"What does 'before the hands of Hades have claimed me' mean?" Danny asked.

"It means before the hands of Death have claimed me or in other words she would like to see you unless she hasn't died. Her signature is confusing and so is the mark." She handed her son the blanket, dragon, and tape. "We didn't want you to think that we didn't love you if you knew you we weren't your real parents." She hugged him. "Please forgive us, Danny."

Hugging her back, Danny smiled. "I forgive you," frowning he asked, "Is it alright if I show Sam and Tucker? They could help find out what the letter's mysteries hold. Plus Sam's knowledge for weird markings is legendary."

"Sure baby. You can do anything you want with any of these. They're yours now."

"Can I go over to Sam's house right now?"

"I don't think that your friends are up yet. But you can go when they're up and awake."

"Thanks, Mom!" Danny yelled as he ran upstairs carrying his 'new' stuff.

When he was in the privacy of his room he unfolded the blanket and stroked his hands over it, letting the memories wash over him.

One was of the mysterious woman holding him as a baby wrapped in the blanket smiling lovingly down at him as he laughed.

The second was of her singing the lullaby as he fell asleep, her angelic voice easily soothing the child.

The last was of the woman making the stuff dragon dance to an imaginary tune causing the baby and mother to laugh.

Coming out of memories, Danny took the stuffed dragon and hugged it, taking all the support from the toy could offer. Gently setting the dragon down, he picked up the yellowed note and placed it in a drawer in his night table to keep it safe. Other items in the drawer included; a picture of himself with his friends, a newspaper clipping about Danny Phantom being labeled an actual hero, and a drawing of two dragons, one black and the other white, fighting back to back against surrounding demons.

Picking up the drawing he smiled sadly remembering the old friend that had drawn it, Lilly.

She was his best friends with Danny since kindergarten. But in sixth grade she died in a house fire; even though her family safely made it out. Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

Lilly was always the strange girl. She was found either reading a book or talking to Danny as she sketched dragons and other mystical beings that she had claimed she could see. But she only had told Danny that. And sometimes Danny could see the creatures she drew and cared for. The two though, were inseparable. They told everyone that when they were older they would be boyfriend and girlfriend. That was such sweet childhood innocence.

Placing the drawing back, Danny decided play video games to help past the time until his friends would be awake.

After playing 'Doom' for an hour, Danny decided to see Sam. Even though she hated the sun, she would still be awake pretty early. Thanks to her parents.

Grabbing the note, he quickly copied it, and placed it back. Danny then took the copy and placed it in his now empty backpack along with the blanket, toy, and the video tape. Rushing downstairs and out the door he ran around the corner and turned into his ghostly half. Flying was the quickest way to Sam's house and Danny was in a hurry.

When he came to her house Danny landed on the balcony leading to Sam's room. Peeking into the window he saw her sitting on her bed while reading a gothic looking book. He then tapped on the window, causing her to jump and glare at him.

Smiling sheepishly, he pointed to the window's lock.

"Danny! You know I hate it when you do that! And for the umpteenth time, PLEASE phase THROUGH the window!" Sam lectured as she opened the window.

Changing back to his human half to try to emphasize his point, Danny said, "No it's rude." Climbing into the room he saw Sam still glaring at him. Hoping to cheer her up he stated, "Plus we have a mystery on our hands."

Sam's eyes lit up at her friend's words. _Knew it!_ Danny thought to himself

"What kind of mystery?"

Opening his bag, Danny pulled out the note. "Apparently, this morning I found out that I was abandoned on my parents' doorstep when I was I a baby by my own mother." Pulling out the items of his past, he placed each of them softly on Sam's bed. "My mom had security footage of my actual mother leaving my there," he pointed to the tape. "The note is what's most confusing," Danny handed her the piece of paper. "It was signed, 'Peaceful noble one who was of enduring strength.' And I have no idea what that marking means."

"I can tell you that the mark is an ankh. It's an Egyptian hieroglyph. The Egyptians used it to describe one of their gods, the marking itself means 'life.' And the way it was signed I want to see if there are named that mean that."

"You want to try the Internet?"

"Maybe we can use that as a last resort. The 'Net is unreliable. But I do have a book that has names and their meanings. Let's use that first."

"Well then, let's start!"

* * *

><p>WOW! 1,710 words and every single one of them was worth it! (even though my hands hurt)<p>

Please tell me how I did perhaps in a review? Or a PM?

Either is fine.

Also the song is Sleepsong by Secret Garden. I recommend you look it up on YouTube, it is very beautiful and calming.

Until next time...


	3. Author's Note NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER!

Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating since forever. But I've been having serious writers block for this story until recently.

And just so you guys know, I originally started writing this story two years ago and I am rewriting it to a better storyline.

It will have similar events and all. But I'll rewrite to make it seem more professional and easier to understand.

But don't worry because I should have the new version up shortly.

Thanks,

AdamantiumDragoness


End file.
